


Midnight

by etoilecourageuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Hogwarts, Late at Night, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: Halloween in Hogwarts is around the corner, and Minerva does not have the time to worry about Peeves’ latest plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueartemis07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/gifts).



Over the years, Minerva McGonagall had grown used to living under the same roof with ghosts – in fact, she quite enjoyed the occasional conversations with Sir Nicholas and would often seek out the Fat Friar for new wine recommendations, never disappointed by his picks and wondering how he had managed to maintain his excellent taste over the centuries.

It was merely Peeves who had more than once proved to be a nuisance – his pranks were no longer a novelty, and yet they would surprise her every time. He had been quiet the past months, which was concerning, but Halloween was approaching fast, and she had other things to worry about than a poltergeist’s whereabouts; there were several more preparations to be made for the upcoming celebration.

It was nearly midnight as Minerva rose from the Professor’s table in the Great Hall (Dumbledore had convinced the staff to share a glass of the finest mead she had ever tasted), wearily heading for her office. She frowned as she reached the door, strange noises came from inside, rattling chains and an odd squealing...

With a sigh, she pushed down the handle. “Peeves. How nice of you to visit me at this time of night.”


End file.
